Dragon Ball GTM
by Fanfictionfan0106
Summary: This a story I wrote with a friend of mine. My friend is Magmashift. We'll have the second episode done as soon as we can. Enjoy. rated M for some language and some adult content. Heavier rating for later episodes.


Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of it's characters. I do own the character called Penelope, but others like Miroku, Link, and GL belong to my friend.

* * *

><p><strong>Return to Namek<strong>

**After accidently wishing the Z-fighters into children, Goten and Trunks travel to Planet Namek in order to get the DragonBalls, due to the fact that no one wants to wait a year before the Earth DragonBalls aren't stone anymore. Only, someone has already beaten them to Namek and is gathering up the DragonBalls. A female Saiyan whose scratch is worse than her bark. Goten and Trunks must get the rest of the DragonBalls and the two she already has before she can get her wish for ultimate power and destroy Namek, Vegeta, and the two kids of whom are the only ones who have a chance to stop her.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

"State your three wishes." Shenron said.

"I wish I had a nice, busty, but properly-aged for me, woman. Beautiful and blonde. Not too bossy." Roshi said.

"Your wish has been granted." Shenron made a middle-aged woman, who everyone could tell was a nice-looking female in her younger years, appear beside Roshi. Roshi gave a big-toothed smile underneath all his facial hair. "State your next wish..."

"Man, Trunks, remember how fun it was when we were kids?" Goten asked.

"Yeah. That was also a good time to make excuses for all the times you screwed up." Trunks laughed.

"You screwed up, too!"

"Yeah. Like that time we dressed in a trench coat and snuck into a bar?"

"Yeah, that was fun. Can't wait to do that again."

"State your last wish."

"Man, I wish we were kids again..."

"Your wish has been granted."

"What? Uh-oh." The group of # 18, Krillin, Goten, Trunks, Vegeta, Bulma, Goku, ChiChi, Roshi, his new-found girlfriend that he named Tina, and Piccolo all felt the world around them grow as their clothes doubled, tripled, quadrupled, in size. They all glared at Goten as the DragonBalls turned to stone and flew across the world. "Hehe. Did the world get bigger?" Goku held onto the large turkey leg that he had just wished for, that was now the size of him.

"How humiliating." Vegeta muttered, looking at the sleeves of his shirt that hung off his arms and drooped to the ground.

"GOTEN! YOU LITTLE SCREW-UP! LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID TO US!" ChiChi shouted.

"I didn't know I could be heard!" Goten screamed.

"Well, look on the bright side." Trunks said, keeping his jacket sleeves from touching the ground by rolling them up.

"_WHAT_ bright side?" Vegeta asked angrily.

"Uh, now you can raise me from the start again. Heh."

"Grr. I'm going home."

"Why?" Bulma asked.

"So I can try and see if we have any clothes I can shrink to fit me!"

"What are my parents gonna say?"

"What's _Penelope_ going to say?" Goten asked.

"She's gonna be pretty mad. Especially since she wished to become a Saiyan." Trunks said, rolling his pants up.

"Thanks for the support."

"Don't be so upset. We can fix this."

"How?"

"Simple: Wait a year before the DragonBalls aren't stone anymore, collect them again, and wish ourselves back."

"I don't think Vegeta or Piccolo can wait a year."

"True." Goten turned around and tried to sneak away as Penelope walked up to them.

"Goten! Where did all these kids come from?" She looked over at young Goten. "Hey, little boy! Have you seen my boyfriend? He looks like you in the face, except the hair is all wrong. And he's eighteen...not seven."

"Uh...well...um..."

"Wait a moment." Penelope paused, and then a horrified look crossed her face. "Goten?"

He chuckled nervously. "Hi, babe."

"How...how did you become a child?"

"Because he screwed up again and wished for everyone to be turned into kids." Vegeta growled in contempt.

Penelope frowned and slapped Goten on the back of his head. "How could you be so stupid? I'm eighteen. What would people think if they find out I'm dating a three year old?"

"Uh, man is that kid lucky or what? And plus I'm seven, not three."

"I DON'T CARE HOW OLD YOU ARE! IF YOU ARE NOT EIGHTEEN THE NEXT TIME I SEE YOU, WE ARE THROUGH!"

"Come on, babe."

"Don't 'come on babe' me. If you don't fix this soon, I am totally breaking up with you. God, my brother was right. I can do better than you. He was right to call you a worthless, idiotic son of a bitch, who cares only about himself."

"Aww, that's just Philip. You know that bastard hates me."

"He's my brother, so I respect what he says. And he's right. SO FIX THIS MESS OR ELSE!"

"Okay, I can honestly say that this is not the worst thing I've been busted for doing."

"FIX THIS!"

"How? The DragonBalls are scattered across the earth and stone for a year."

"THINK OF SOMETHING!"

"Okay, Trunks and I'll take a ship to Namek and get the wishes from there!"

"_Trunks_ and I?" Trunks asked.

"Yeah. Come on, I don't know the way there."

"Fine. Where are we gonna find a ship, though?"

"Your grandpa must have something, doesn't he?"

"I guess."

"Let's go!"

They got to Trunks's grandparents' house and tried to explain their situation in as little time as possible.

"So you see, Grandpa, we kinda need a ship to go to Namek and unwish our wish. We didn't mean to wish this wish, so we need to unwish it." Trunks finished. Mr. Briefs blinked.

"Well, I'll see what ship I have that can make it to Namek and back." He cleaned his glasses and led them to a ship room. Trunks saw a shiny ship and ran up to it.

"Cool! Can we try out this one?"

"It's still in progress. I need to finish it."

"Looks finished to me."

"Yes, but there are some internal-" Trunks and Goten climbed in and looked around.

"Cool."

"Trunks, I recommend you get out of there before someone breaks something."

"Looks cool!"

"Hey, what's this?" Goten bumped Trunks as he squeezed through to look at a motherboard. Trunks slipped and pulled on a chair to keep himself from falling. He sat down and looked at the motherboard.

"Haha, I bet I could fly this thing."

"Trunks, Goten, please get out before you break something."

"Hey, what's this do?" Goten pressed a button and the door closed. "Oh."

"I think this is the 'go' button." Trunks pressed a button, and two airbags smacked them in the face. He shoved the airbag back in. He saw a dial and turned it. The ship gave a jolt and a robotic voice said, "State destination."

"Planet Namek." The ship zoomed out the roof and flew into outer space. Goten and Trunks felt like they were being sucked into their seats.

"Uh-oh." Mr. Briefs said as the cigarette dropped out of his mouth.

"TRUUUUNKKKSSSS!" Goten choked.

"WHAT!"

"I KNOW HOW THE BUGS FEEL WHEN I BLOW THEM AWAY!"

"AH!"

"WHAT!"

"METEOR!" They both screamed as the ship clanged against a meteor and spun off in five three-sixty spins. They felt the ship's bits and pieces go everywhere as the ship crashed.

"Destination reached..." The computer said in a dying voice. They crawled from under the pile of rubble. Goten let out a shriek as he looked at the surroundings. Trunks looked and the color drained from his face. There were dead Namekians everywhere.

"What was that?" They heard someone ask.

"Maybe it's Namekian reinforcements," another said with evil hopefulness in their voice.

"It's two kids. Wow, the scouters are picking up major power levels from them."

"The scouters are malfunctioning."

"Miroku!" Trunks saw an ugly, orange-haired male in a Saiyan uniform, with a chubby face. His partner was about an exact opposite: handsome, green-haired, with his hair slicked back and hanging on his neck, and average-weighted, though he was about a foot shorter. Unlike the two servants, the female had blood-red hair hanging to her calves in a ponytail held by a snow-white flower-petal hairbow, and a unique Saiyan uniform. Her long nails tapped against her arm as she looked at them.

"What are you waiting for? Kill them!"

"W-wait! P-please don't kill us." Goten begged.

"And why not?" She stared at him for a second more and let out a gasp. "You're Kakarrot's son!"

"Kaka-who?"

"What planet did you come from?"

"We're not telling _you_." Trunks said. She narrowed her metallic grey eyes at him and held his chin with the tips of her nails.

"You have Saiyan blood in you. Both of you. I happen to know both your fathers. One a friend, one, not so much." She smirked at Trunks and let his chin go. "Why are your clothes so long? Latest in fashion on your planet?"

"What planet do you come from?"

"What does it look like? Saiyan uniform not obvious enough?"

"Saiyans have black hair."

"Yes, but I happened to have _dyed_ my hair."

"Like them?" Goten asked.

"Yes, they thought that changing the color of their hair would increase their chances of getting in my pants."

"That's what the guys pretty much do on Earth."

"So, he's on Earth, is he?"

"Huh? No. I didn't say Earth, I said...uh...Garth. Yeah, Planet Garth."

"GL, Link, go get them some well-fitted clothes, then bring them back here."

"Yes, ma'am." They took Goten and Trunks towards a Saiyan ship.

"Where'd Trunks and Goten go?" Mrs. Briefs asked.

"Oh, they went to Planet Namek." Mr. Briefs said.

"NAMEK!" Bulma asked.

"Bulma?" Mrs. Briefs asked.

"It's a long story. They went to Namek? What! They couldn't have waited a year?"

"Trunks said that he didn't think his father would be able to wait a year." Mr. Briefs said.

"Not even a good-bye?"

"How are they going to get their wish? They can't speak Namekian." Piccolo said.

"Huh?"

"If they go to Namek, the Namekian Shenron only speaks Namekian. If they don't state their wish in Namekian, they don't get a wish. I don't want to be there if they try and speak Namekian and mispronounce a word. One mis-step and they could wish for everyone they turned into kids to be turned into mushrooms."

"Oohhhh..." Bulma turned white and fainted.

"Bulma? Is she going to be okay?" Mrs. Briefs asked.

"She'll be fine. That was just the only way to get her to quit speaking for now." Piccolo dragged her out, swearing in Namekian at the boys.

"Okay, now that you have...smaller clothes on, what are you whelps doing here?" Miroku asked.

"We wanted to explore the galaxy." Trunks lied.

"I'm not stupid."

"Fine, you want the truth? We need the DragonBalls to turn our friends and family back into their regular ages." Goten said. Miroku laughed in a mocking way.

"You're definitely Kakarrot's whelp. GL, Link, did any of you find any more?"

"No, ma'am. We're still working on it. None of the Namekians will speak." Link said.

"THEN KILL THEM!"

"We need one alive."

"Why?"

"Well, only Namekian DragonBalls can be summoned if you use the Namekian language." Miroku smacked him across the face. He stumbled back, holding his face. Trunks didn't know why; the hit wasn't that hard. Then he saw why; the smack had left scars that looked infected.

"Damn, we should've brought Piccolo." Trunks said under his breath.

"You're forgetting, Link, that I know enough Namekian to get my wish. My wish to finally have enough power to _kill_ that no-good, two-timing, arrogant bastard, Vegeta!" Trunks growled and sent a kamehameha at Miroku. She barely dodged it and sent her nails into his face. He fell back, the pain unlike anything he ever felt. He couldn't help but cry. "Pathetic, you're a whelp of Vegeta's and you can't handle pain?" She crouched down and forced him to open his eyes. "I'll make a deal with you. If you two help me find the rest of the DragonBalls, I'll spare you, _and_ as an added bonus, I'll give you medicine to help heal those scars quicker."

"I'd rather die!"

"With pleasure!" GL said, getting ready for the kill, but Miroku held him back.

"No. We may need him." She turned her attention to Goten and walked seductively towards him. "And you, my precious gem. You're just filled with guilt. You think this entire thing is your fault, don't you?"

"Yeah." Goten answered.

"But if you join _my_ team, none of that will happen. If something goes wrong, it's blamed on GL. Join my team, and you'll be treated as an equal." She held out her hand to him. Goten looked hypnotically into her eyes. He held out his hand as if to take hers, but before he could, Trunks put her into a headlock.

"QUICK, GOTEN! GRAB THE DRAGONBALLS AND RUN FOR IT!" Trunks shouted. Goten shook his senses back, and grabbed the two DragonBalls that Miroku had dropped in order to fling Trunks into a rock. Goten didn't run, though.

"I'll make a deal: If you agree to give us get our wish, we'll help you find the DragonBalls."

"Haha, don't make me laugh. One wish, my wish."

"No. We get three wishes. I get one, you get one, and the third one will be to bring back the Namekians that you killed."

"And if I refuse?"

"I'll take these DragonBalls and destroy them."

"You're bluffing."

"Try me. Are you willing to risk it?" There was a long silence. Miroku snapped her fingers at GL and Link.

She pursed her lips before saying, "Go with Kakarrot's whelp and retrieve the rest of the DragonBalls. If he tries to run, kill him."

"Yes ma'am. What about _his_ whelp?" GL asked.

"He'll stay here. He's definitely the trouble-making type." She eyed him with an evil smirk, and then looked back at her goons angrily. "What are you still doing here? Be gone!"

"So, if you're a Saiyan, where's your tail?" Trunks asked.

"Hmph. Ask that bastard prince."

"They're never gonna find the rest of the DragonBalls."

"Huh?"

"Heh, they don't have the proper equipment."

"What kind of equipment?"

"A Dragon Radar."

"A what?"

"If you bothered to check my pockets, you'd notice that I had something in my big pockets." Trunks picked up a Dragon Radar with a smirk. "If your dopes don't have this beauty, they won't find the DragonBalls so easily." Miroku held out her hand. Not the same way she did Goten, but as if she were expecting him to slap the radar into her hand.

"Hand it over."

"No. I think I'm going to keep this. Unless you agree to let Goten and I get all three of the wishes."

"HAND IT OVER!"

"You have to catch me! HAHAHAHA!" Trunks flew in the air and flew off. Miroku growled and followed him. She was practically at his feet. He growled and flew faster. She was right on his tail.

"Fast, for a whelp. But not fast enough!" She was about to reach for his ankle, when he turned Super Saiyan. She stopped and dropped her jaw. He made a face at her and continued flying. She growled and flew faster than she had ever flown. She flew right above him and sent an elbow into his back. He bounced off the rock and rolled around. He groaned and still held tight to the Dragon Radar. "Give me that radar." She yanked it from his grasp and kicked him.

"Trunks!" Goten exclaimed.

"That...power spike...Impossible." GL said.

"That was incredible..." Link said, trying to make sure his scouter was not defective.

"GIVE ME THAT!" Trunks jumped on her back and dug his teeth into her neck. He felt her nails dig into his shoulder as she picked him up and flung him down. She looked at the radar and saw that it was broken.

"Pathetic. You had me worked up for a defective piece of garbage!" She tossed it at him and went to walk away. She heard him groan in pain and she stopped in her tracks. She turned her head towards him and sighed. "He's a whelp. Pain is a lesson. He should learn from his mistakes...Grr..." She turned around, and pulled out a bottle of translucent liquid. She dabbed some on her finger and wiped it on Trunks's cheek and shoulder. He felt the pain go away as quickly as it had come. "Don't get used to me being nice to you."

She stood up and walked back the way they flew from. Trunks stood up and followed her.

"For the record, I'm not a whelp; I'm a teenager who was wished into a seven-year-old's body."

"That doesn't increase my chances of letting you live."

"I know, just quit calling me a whelp."

"Hmph." She turned to the right. "Now, let's see if our Namekian friends will help us." She walked into a Namekian hut. The Namekian inside snarled and balled up his fists. "Hello, you're going to tell me where the DragonBalls are." She grabbed him and slammed his back against the wall, "or else you'll be blind and have to live with agonizing pain."

"Kill me, see if I care. I'd rather die than help you. You're just as bad as that Saiyan, Vegeta, who attacked us all those years ago." Miroku's beautiful, metallic grey eyes seemed to turn black. She swung the back of her hand into his face and held the tip of her nails to his throat.

"If you _ever_ compare me to that self-absorbed, air-headed, nitwit, half-pint bastard again, I'll dig my nails so far into your throat, not even the regeneration you green abominations have will be able to fix the wound." Silence from the Namekian told her that she wasn't getting any answers, so she growled and stormed just stood there for a few seconds before she came back in and yanked his arm, signaling him to follow her.

"Why didn't you just kill him like you said you would?"

"You sure ask a lot of questions for someone who's supposed to be a teenager."

"How do you know my dad? You've got to be hardly five years older than me."

"Look, whelp, I don't care if you're a teenager. If you don't shut up, I will blind you."

"We just want to get our wish and get turned back to normal."

"Well, you two know what I'm doing, so I cannot let you live. Unless you help me, then I won't kill you, I'll just force you and your stupid friend to be my servants."

"And if we refuse?"

"I'll send your carcasses to your fathers."

"So, how long until we find at least _one_ DragonBall?" GL asked.

"How'd you find out about the DragonBalls, anyway?" Goten asked.

"She never told us. She just told us to fly the ship here."

"Ugh, well, we can't find any without the Dragon Radar."

"The what?" Link asked.

"Well, there's this thing we use to find the DragonBalls, but it's with Trunks. I think it was destroyed in that crash, anyway."

"Is there any way to remake it?"

"Nuh-uh. Trunks is the mechanical genius." GL and Link looked at each other for a second and looked back at Goten. They crouched and tried to tackle him. He flew in the air and avoided being dog-piled. "Hey! I'm trying to help!"

"We need to use you as bait!" GL shouted, flying after him.

"No way, Jose! I'm not gonna be some ransom!" Goten flew off, with the two Saiyans chasing after him

Chapter Two

Goten kept flying, both Saiyans after him. "Quit following me!"

"Never!" Link flew closer, reaching for Goten's foot, but the young Saiyan verred to the left, flying the direction they just came from. Link and GL stopped and spun after him. Goten sped up and so did the Saiyans.

_Gotta come up with a plan._ He noticed a beautiful lake up on his left and sucked in a huge breath, then dove in. Surpressing his chi from the scouters, he watched Link and GL disappear from view over the horizon.

"Phew! That was close." He climbed out of the water and glanced around. He would have to head on foot to avoid their scouters.

After sometime, he came to a large roundish building. A Namekian guard was outside. "Excuse me," Goten said. "What's this building?"

"Humph, why would you like to know? Who are you?"

"I'm Son Goten."

"_Son _Goten? As in Son Goku?" Goten nodded. "This is the building of the Great Elder. He is the only one who knows where every Dragon Ball is. What is your business here?"

"I need to see the Great Elder. My friend and I came to fix a wish we made with the Dragon Balls of Earth."

"Where is your friend?"

"Captured by a Saiyan lady and her minnions. They tried to take me hostage, but I escaped them."

"Fine. Enter."

"Thank you," Goten shouted and rushed into the building.

"State your business, young boy." The Great Elder said.

"I am Son Goten, I need the DragonBalls to fix a wish and keep them away from the she-Saiyan."

"Very well. I cannot retrieve them all at once, but this Dragon Orb will tell you where they are." He pulled out an orb that at first, seemed clear. "Now hurry, before she gets to me. When I refuse, she will eventually kill me, thus destroying Namekian DragonBalls."

"Alright." He looked at the orb and wondered how it would help him find the DragonBalls. The orb started to weigh less, it seemed, and then it yanked Goten away. "AH! STOP! I'M BEING KID-NAPPED BY AN ORB! TRUNKS!" The orb stopped as abruptly as it had started and Goten's ribs felt like they were cracked, if not bruised.. Goten held his gut as he dropped to the ground. "Ooh..." He stood up and realized that the Dragon Orb was floating right above a DragonBall. "Cool!" He picked it up and looked around to make sure GL and Link were not following him. The Dragon Orb started up again, and Goten grabbed onto it again. He hit his gut again as it stopped.

Meanwhile, Trunks sat, while Miroku paced back and forth. She hardly took her eyes off him, only to watch the sky for signs of her men. She kept fumbling with her nails. He wasn't sure if she was going to kill him soon or what.

"So, you know my dad?"

She glanced his way. "It's none of your concern, boy. What I plan to do with my wish is my business only."

"Oh...what do you plan to wish with the Dragon Balls?"

"My immortality."

Trunks quickly dropped his eyes to his feet. Miroku was frightening, with her long nails and blood red hair.

"You know, my _dad_ wanted to wish for immortality."

"What do I care for what your _dad_ wanted to wish for? If you add the word _wanted_ that means he didn't."

"Well, maybe the reason you two have the same wish is because maybe you two have a common goal."

"My only goal is to destroy anyone who gets in my path."

"Why haven't you destroyed me and Goten?"

"_Because _I-because…Shut up!" She folded her arms and snarled in a way that reminded Trunks of Vegeta a little _too_ much. Then Trunks hatched up an idea. It wasn't a very good one, but it would work.

"You know, I happen to be the son of a Saiyan _and_ a genius…"

"So?"

"Well, that means I can handle myself, _and_ I can rebuild anything."

"What are you getting at?"

"I could help you…if the cost is right." Miroku grabbed the front of his shirt and her nails seemed to get longer, like a cat's.

"You help, you live. You don't help, you know the rest."

"Fair enough. I _could _build another Dragon Radar. If I had the proper equipment." Miroku grabbed his ear and yanked him into a ship.

"Here's all the equipment you need. Snap to it." Trunks stood there, confused. She smacked him hard in the back and his side hit a table. "Build another damned radar!" He immediately started piecing things together.

_I wonder how long I can stall her before she gets mad enough to dig those in my throat._ Miroku sat down, cross-legged, and stared at him with those beautiful, yet horrible, eyes of hers. _Uh…now exactly _how _did Mom build this thing? _He looked back at her, and her eyes narrowed. He gulped nervously and looked away. As horrible as she was, he couldn't help but keep trying to catch glances at her. There was some strange and horrible beauty about her.

"Are you going to take much longer?"

"Uh…" _Don't complete it too soon! She'll get the DragonBalls! But I can't take too long, she'll kill me! _

"Have you gone deaf? I _asked_ you a question!"

"Ulp…Uh, I think this technology is too advanced."

"Ugh!" She stood up. At first, he thought she was going to attack him, but his wince was in vain. She just walked out and slammed her fist into the ship.

_Where's Goten! He should have been back by now! At least with _one_ DragonBall._

"Miroku!" Link shouted, coming up.

"What!"

"Kakarrot's whelp! He ran off!"

"He _what_!"

"He _what_!" Trunks repeated.

"We needed him to convince that lavender-haired brat to build another Dragon Radar, but he ran off! We can't find him." GL said.

_GOTEN, YOU IDIOT! _Trunks snuck back in the ship. _I can't raise my chi. They'll detect it on their scouters! Maybe I can contact the others on Earth somehow. I don't know telepathy. Maybe if we somehow get her to let us go back home…_

"Grr. You two, stay here and watch that brat. I'll go get him." Miroku said.

"Yes, ma'am," the two said in unison. Trunks narrowed his eyes. Miroku flew off.

"Okay, brat, we're gonna keep an eye on…you. Where'd he go?" GL asked.

"You let him get away?" Link asked.

"Me? You were supposed to watch him, too!"

"How come our scouters can't detect him?"

"Grr…I HATE KIDS!"

"Don't worry, Goten. I'm coming to rescue you."

Trunks said. He saw Miroku flying and wondered why she hadn't noticed him behind her. He realized that, unlike GL and Link, she did not have a scouter. He decided that he would buy Goten some time. He shot a blast at her back and she just managed to miss it.

"You little whelp! How _dare_ you attack me!"

"Stay away from Goten!" She sent a blast his way. He dodged it and sent another one at her.

Goten was tired of the Dragon Orb by the time he found the fifth DragonBall. The other two must have been with Miroku. The fun part was getting to it. He could feel her chi, as Trunks's raised high. They must have been fighting.

"Hang on Trunks! I'm coming!"

He flew quickly, following the chis to an area where Miroku had Trunks pinned to the ground, her nails just over his throat.

"Prepare to die, whelp!"

"Nooo!" Goten rammed his head into her back, knocking her away from Trunks. She was stunned for a moment. "Trunks, are you okay?"

The lavender haired boy stood and patted dust from his clothes. "Fine. Hey, you have the other five DragonBalls!"

Goten nodded. "Does she still have the two?"

"Yeah, we just have to get them away from the dummies, while she's stunned and we can make a wish." He stopped and grimaced. "Oh, no. We need to speak Namekian."

"Don't worry," Goten replied, grinning. "I have an idea. I learned a little Namekian while gathering these." He motioned to the Dragon Balls. "I can make our wishes."

Trunks smiled. "Goten, I never thought I'd say this, but you are a genius!"

"Hehe…Hey!"

"Quick, before she isn't stunned anymore." Trunks and Goten picked up the DragonBalls and flew towards GL and Link.

"Look! He's back! _And_ he's brought his friend!" GL pointed.

"Where is Miroku?" Link asked.

"We left her. By the time she gets here, we'll be long gone!" Goten laughed.

"Uh-huh. And who's this _we_?"

"Me an' Trunks."

"Well, Trunks is either not with you, or he's invisible."

"Huh?" Goten looked beside him, and sure enough, the only thing beside him was the DragonBalls that Trunks dropped. "TRUNKS! Where are you going! DON'T LEAVE ME WITH THESE GUYS! Trunks?"

_Why am I going back for her? She's evil! _

You don't want her to die.

_Why not? She threatened Goten and I!_

She's too beautiful.

_Beautiful! That's all you got! Ha! If I save her, she'll just go to Earth and kill Dad._

Her beauty is horrible, yet so magnificent. You can't help but save her. You better hurry and find her before any Namekians do.

Trunks flew to where she was stunned. No body.

_I hope the Namekians didn't get to her! _He landed on his feet and searched around for her. He saw Namekians dragging her into the Great Elder's hut. He flew in there and saw her body kneeling before the Great Elder. His eyes were drawn to her hair. _Her hair sure is red. I wonder if that's actually blood in her hair._

"You have brought many deaths to our people. All for a wish for immortality," the Great Elder said.

"I didn't kill anyone. I've never killed anyone in my life. GL and Link murdered your people."

"We do not believe your lies. You must be punished for your crimes."

"Fine. Kill me. I am not afraid of death."

"You admit defeat too easily for a Saiyan."

"I'm no Saiyan. I'm a fluke. Just kill me now."

"You think we will pity you and spare you, but we see through your deceitful tricks."

"Smart Namekian, but this time, I am not pulling any tricks. I do not take the Namekians as a joke, if that is what you are implying."

"Very well. You must pay for the damage you have done to our beloved planet. Therefore, like the Namekians you have murdered, you shall die."

Miroku bowed her head in acceptance. The Namekians started charging up a blast. As they were about to fire, Trunks leapt in the way, and the charges died down. He picked up Miroku and flew off with her. When he landed, the first thing Miroku did was push him down.

"You idiot! Why on earth would you do something as foolish as that!"

"But I-"

"Do you _want_ all of Namek to try and kill you! Ugh! Why do men always think that just because someone's about to die, they _want_ some lowlife loser trying to rescue them! I know! Because you're the whelp of that arrogant moron, Vegeta!" Trunks punched her in the face.

"Stop insulting my dad! Just because you have some issue with him, doesn't mean I'll accept you always trying to insult him in every sentence! Now, I just saved your skin, so the least you could do is thank me!"

"I didn't _want_ to be saved! If I didn't want to die, I would've easily made it out myself!" She dusted herself off and walked opposite to where Trunks was headed.

"Look, I don't know _why_ I saved you. I mean, you tried to kill me and Goten, you blinded me, and you pretty much want us dead."

"How long were you standing there?"

"Huh?"

"How long were you standing at the doorway to the Great Elder's hut?"

"The entire time."

"How much did you hear?"

"All of it."

"Do you believe me?"

"Believe you?"

"Believe that I've never killed a man."

"Uh, should I?"

"Not if you don't want to. Who would believe that a Saiyan never killed a man?"

"Oh…uh…" _Why do all the girls I know have to be crazy? _"Look, we don't have a lot of time. Goten has the five DragonBalls. We can put them together with the two you have and get our three wishes."

"Keep your damned wishes. I'm taking my morons and we're leaving. My immortality isn't worth being stuck on this planet for hours." They got to the ship and saw Goten and the goons fighting.

"THOSE THREE WISHES WILL BE OURS!" GL shouted.

"NO!" Goten sent a blast at them. They dodged it. Both sides went to attack each other. Trunks got in between and shot a blast each way. Trunks's blasts hit them, and their blasts hit him.

All three sides fell back. "Trunks," Goten shouted. "Why did you do that?"

"N-No. I won't l-let you guys hurt each...other." He glanced at the DragonBalls. They all looked at Miroku, the only one left standing.

"You," she pointed at Goten, "tell me what I have to say to make Shenron come forth." Goten nodded and arranged the balls.

"You just have to say 'Shenron, arise! Come forth and grant me my wish.' But it has to be in Namekian." Miroku shouted in what Trunks guessed was Namekian.

_Well, I guess she's gonna get her immortality. _Trunks thought.

Trunks didn't speak any Namekian and he wasn't sure if it really was a language. After the third wish, the dragon entered the balls and they took off. As they were making their way back to the ship, both Goten and Trunks began growing back to their normal age. GL and Link were stunned at the sight.  
>Trunks glared their way. "I told we're teenagers, but a wish made us kids."<p>

Miroku glared. "You look more like adults to me."

"So, you have your immortality, I guess."

"No."

"Huh?"

"My three wishes were for your stupid friends and yourselves to get back to the way you were, for your ship to be fixed, and for all the Namekians that died today to come back to life."

"But, why?"

"Look at what you two did today. You tried to kill me just to get your friends and family back into adults. You two deserve your wishes. Now go home. To where your family is." Goten and Trunks walked to their ship. Miroku looked at them as the ship door was about to close. Trunks put his hand in the way to keep the door from shutting.

"Miroku, come home with us."

"What?"

"Come to Earth, live a normal life. Get married, have kids, redeem yourself. You can live a happy life. You don't need to run around, killing innocent beings." He held out his hand to her. She looked at it for a minute. "Everyone deserves a second chance." She took in a deep breath.

"GL, Link! Grab your bags. We're moving."

"You mean it?" GL asked.

"Hurry up before I leave you here for the Namekians." GL and Link squeezed through the door opening. Trunks helped Miroku through.

"Maybe we should call the others and tell them we're on our way home." Goten said.

"You have phones on this ship?"

"Good reception up here." Trunks added. He thought he saw her smile a bit.

After a few months, they felt a shake from turbulance. Then it went from a shake to a rattling noise coming from inside the ship. Miroku checked the wall that the noise seemed to be coming from.

"Damn space barnacles." She flicked the barnacle off the wall and stepped on it.

"Uh-oh..." Goten mumbled.

"What do you mean 'uh-oh?'"

"Well, you know how ships need fuel?"

"Yeah?" Trunks said.

"Uh...on the fuel gauge thingy...what does the 'E' stand for on it?"

"Ulp...maybe it stands for 'extra'?" GL whined.

"Grr. EVERYONE GRAB ONTO SOMETHING AND HOLD TIGHT!" Miroku shouted. She growled at GL and Link, who were grabbing on to her legs. "NOT ME, YOU IMBECILES! SOMETHING PLANTED INTO THE GROUND!" Miroku got into the pilot's seat.

"What are you doing!" Trunks asked.

"Attempting to land this thing without anyone dying. I only resurrect once per day (D&D reference). Hang on. I have a feeling someone's gonna end up with a concussion." Trunks put his seatbelt on. Trunks immediately took it off once he saw rocks aiming at the cockpit. Big rocks. He grabbed Miroku and ran to the back before rocks went through them. He felt Miroku holding on tightly to him.

He looked behind him and saw the tip of a rock just barely touching his back.

_Okay. Don't move a muscle. If you move, there's a big chance that you will send a hole through your spine; there's an even _bigger_ chance of dying. _Miroku let go of him and kicked the rocks to bits.

"Let's go." She went to open the door, which was now on top, but it wouldn't budge. "Well, don't just stand there like a bunch of GLs! HELP ME, YOU DOLTS!" Trunks went to help her.

"Okay, on three. One…two…THREE!" They both rammed the door open. They stumbled and rolled down. Miroku landed on top of Trunks. She thought she felt their lips meet, but it was probably her imagination. They looked at each other. "Your eyes are so beautiful. But your knee is in a very uncomfortable place right now. Can you move it?" Trunks blinked. "Did I just say you had beautiful eyes? Out loud?"

"Oh, grow up." She got up and dusted herself off. "That was fun." Trunks stood up, too.

"When we fell, did you happen to notice that our lips-"

"I swear if you bring that up, I'll slaughter you on the spot."

"Sorry. Goten, you all right?"

"Ooh…I'm hungry…" Goten groaned, climbing from what was left of the once-nice ship.

"I may be new to this planet, but I don't believe that many people in one group is normal." Miroku pointed to the Z-fighters coming up to them.

"Oh, Trunks! I'm so glad you're okay!" Bulma said, running up to Trunks.

"Mom, I'm fine. I'm back in one piece, aren't I?"

"Who's your new friend?" Krillin asked Trunks. He nudged him. "Is she your new giiiirlfriiieeend?" Miroku looked as if she had been slapped in the face; Trunks looked like _he_ had slapped Miroku in the face.

"G-_Girl_friend! What? Are you insane, Krillin! She's not my girlfriend!" Miroku punted Krillin into a tree.

"The thought that you would even _think_ I would be in a relationship is insulting! Let alone that you think I would be in a relationship with someone who's related to _Vegeta_!"

"My bad." Krillin groaned.

Goten took to the air. "Isee things are about to get ugly, so I'll be at the bar if you need me."

"You know Vegeta?" Bulma asked.

"No, I'm just saying that because Vegeta is a kind and loving man and any woman would be lucky to have _him_ as a mate." Miroku snarled with as much sarcasm as she could muster.

"Well, there's no need to cock an attitude, you fashion-challenged freak."

"_I'm_ the one with an attitude! _I_ have a reason! And I am _not_ fashion-challenged! _You're _the one in skimpy clothes, you slut!"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME! Ugh! You are _such_ a snob! I wouldn't be surprised if you were Vegeta's _sister_!"

"I'd _kill_ myself before I became a relative to _anyone_ of the royal family! That includes that low-life, Prince Vegeta! Where _is_ that runt, anyway? I have a few words for him."

"Like _I'd _know! Just because he's my husband, doesn't mean I keep an eye on him. He's probably just training to make sure that he's still in top shape after a few months of being a child."

"You're his wife, are you?"

"Yes. Is there a problem?"

"Oh, nothing. It just amazes me that Vegeta would settle for such scum like you, when he already knows that he could have plenty of women like me."

"SCUM! What do you mean 'women like you?' You think that you're better than me!"

"Not think, know."

"OH YEAH! WELL AT LEAST I DON'T GO AROUND IN SOME TIGHT DRESS, WEARING A _TERRIBLE_ PONYTAIL, AND LOOK LIKE I BELONG IN A TIM BURTON MOVIE!"

"You did _not_ just insult my hair."

"And what if I did?"

"You'll pay the consequence." Miroku was about to scratch Bulma, but Trunks held her back.

"No, Miroku. She doesn't mean any of the stuff she just said. Do you, Mom?"

"Bulma, I suggest you listen to both the boy and the lunatic female." A familiar voice said. Miroku's attention went from Bulma to Vegeta. Her eyes went from grey to what seemed to be red. She clenched her fists and walked up to him. "Look, I'm sure that there is some misunderstanding that you and I need to settle. I can sense that you're mad at me-" Before he could finish, Miroku punched him into a tree.

"Vegeta!" Bulma exclaimed.

"THAT'S FOR LEAVING ME FOR DEAD 30 YEARS AGO, YOU BASTARD!"

"What are you talking about?" Vegeta asked. He jumped out of the way of another attack.

"Don't play dumb with me!"

"I honestly have no idea what you're talking about!" He dodged another attack. "Uhn, the last thing I want to do after all these years is fight you, Miroku."

"Well, _I_ want to hurt _you_! You don't want to fight me? Fine! Stand still so I can pop that pimple you call your head!"

"Miroku, just listen to me!"

"I WILL NOT LISTEN!"

"Miroku, PLEASE JUST LISTEN!"

"Grr…"

She slammed her fist into his face and slammed him into a tree. "DIE WHERE YOU STAND, YOU PATHETIC PIECE OF SKIN!" She went to attack, but he blocked it. There was a quick flash of light that told the others that they were blocking each other's attacks.

"Would you just stop for five seconds to _listen_ to me!"

"I stop for _no _man!" She slammed her fist into his gut and kicked him. He fell to the ground. "Now I'll finish you off!" Picked him up by his neck and pointed her fingers. She went to slam them through his throat, but Trunks grabbed her arm.

"Enough! Let him go." Miroku snarled. She scrunched up her nose at him and dropped Vegeta.

CHAPTER 3

Hours passed since they'd arrived back on Earth. Vegeta and Miroku sat glaring at each other, not saying a single word. Trunks kept a close eye on them, just to make sure they wouldn't fight. They really seemed to hate each other, but why? A finger tapped his back, disturbing his thoughts. "Goten?"

"Hey, buddy. How's it going?" Goten siad, slurring his words.

"Are you drunk again?"

"Who, me? Nah. I just had a few beers...and maybe a bottle of Tequila."

"Dude, you _are _drunk. what's Penelope going to say?"

"Her? I'm not afraid of her. By the way, if she comes looking for me, you didn't see, kay?"

Trunks shook his head and rammed his arm into Goten, knocking the younger man across area. Goten landed beside Miroku. The Saiyan just sneered. Goten scramble top sit up and leaned close to her. "Hey, baby. How about becoming my side-lady? Come on, I won't tell Penny if you won't." Goten leaned closer, obviously looking to kiss her. She just grabbed his shirt and slammed him into the ground and sent him rolling away. Trunks winced, while Goten just laughed.

A girl came flying on the scene. Miroku noticed her tail, but she wasn't a Saiyan. "Goten! If you're drunk, you're dead!"

Miroku gave a snort. "You're no Saiyan."

'What's it to you? Who are you, anyway?"

"Miroku. The woman you're idiot man was flirting with."

"He was flir-...Wait, idiot? Get one thing straight, he may be an idiot, but only three people can call him an idiot: me, Trunks, and my brother. You, some slutty stranger, have no right!"

Miroku growled. "Slutty? Is that the best you can come up with?"

"The only other thing I can think of is that your hair looks an overgrown, bloody tissue."  
>"What? You'd better take that back."<p>

"Hmph, make me."

Miroku jumped at her, slamming her back into a tree. Penelope tried kicking at her, but Miroku had her pinned faster than she could attack. The Saiyan grabbed Penelope's throat and began squeezing. Trunks worked to pull Miroku off. "Stop it Miroku, you're killing her."  
>"That's what I mean to do." She squeezed harder.<p>

"MIROKU!" Trunks screamed. "ENOUGH BEFORE YOU KILL HER!"

Reluctantly, she released her grip and Penelope sat up, coughing and gasping for breath. "Coward. Can't kill or are you just too chicken?"

Fuming, Miroku regripped her throat and began squeezing harder. Penelope's consciousness waned as several people worked to pull Miroku off her, but all efforts were useless. Miroku only let go when Penlope was dead. Trunks kneeled beside the dead girl. "No, you killed her. What's Goten going to say?"

Goten's eyes flew open and the young Saiyan moaned. "Uhhh, Trunks?"

The figure glaring down at him shook his head. "No, it's Santa Claus."

"Santa? Did you bring me a present?"

"Yeah." A hand smacked him in the head.

"Owww! Bad gift!"  
>"Get up, you dolt! I have some bad news."<p>

"Oh, no, does Penelope know I got drunk?"

Trunks dropped his eyes to the floor. "Worse, she's dead. Miroku killed her."

Goten was speechless. "T-Trunks, can I borrow your sword?"

"Now, Goten. Don't do anything stupid. You-"

Goten slammed his fist into Trunks's head. "Sorry Trunks. I have to avenge my babe."

He grabbed Trunks's sword and headed to where Miroku still sat. She saw him instantly. "Do you ever give up?"

"You, bitch. You killed Penelope."

"She asked for it. No one insults the hair."

"You killed her all because she didn't like your hair?"

Miroku quickly grabbed him by the front of his shirt. "No one, and I mean no one, insults my hair." She shoved her nails straight through his stomach faster than he could respond. Coughing up blood, he fell to his knees and died.

"NO! Goten!" Trunks ran up to his dead friend. His eyes narrowed, and he picked up his sword and charged at her. She blocked it and kicked him back.

"You fight just like your father! Too predictable." She knocked the sword out of his hand. He growled and slammed his foot into her gut. She growled and elbowed him in the gut

"YOU KILLED MY BEST FRIEND!"

"He deserved to die!"

"For fighting for the one he loved?

"Not everyone makes it out of a fight alive." Trunks growled. They punched each other. He slammed her into a rock and pointed the tip of his sword at her neck. "Go ahead and kill me." He clenched the hilt so hard, his fist was shaking. He threw the sword to the side and walked off.

"Go. I'm giving you another chance. If you blow this one, it's your last one. You will surely die." Miroku went to aim a blast at him. It was ready to blast, but Miroku hesitated. She put her hand down and slammed her fist into a rock.

"GRR!" She stood up and kicked down a tree. _Why couldn't I kill him? He's nothing but a damn whelp! WHY! _She sat down and yanked at her hair.

_Why didn't I kill her? She killed my friend. _And_ his girlfriend! _Trunks sheathed his sword and sighed. He kicked a pebble. "Dammit! I can't stand this! Why is it so hard to kill her!"

"Kill who?" He heard a voice ask. He turned around to see GL and Link.

"No one."

"I think Miroku pulled something." Link said.

"Just go away, morons."

"What did _we_ do?"

"You were working for her. Just leave me alone. I need to go…somewhere else."

"Can we come?" GL asked, walking toward Trunks.  
>"No. I want to be alone." He walked away, but they followed close behind. "I said NO!"<br>"But, sir, we love you." GL joked in a fake English accent. Trunks glared. "Sheesh, tough crowd."  
>"Go torture a frog."<br>"Frogs are no fun. We'd rather torture you.""Try it and I'll kill you both where you stand.""Ulp, so where are you going?"Trunks didn't answer. He was too busy staring at the Dragon , sir," Link began. "Isn't that the radar thing for the Dragon Balls?"Trunks glared up at him. "So what if it is?""So, the Dragon Balls are back on Namek." Link thought for a moment. "Wait are there some on the Earth as well?"Trunks stared at him for a moment. Then let his hand fly into Link's face. "Just shut up and go away."Trunks began walking and sighed as the two nitwits followed close behind. He also noticed another chi above. Miroku wanted to tag along too. This was going to be one bumpy they rounded a corner around a house, a Dragon Ball rested peacefully in a birdbath. He rushed over and plucked it up. "Yes, the four-star ball." He dropped it into his bag. "One down, six more to go."GL snuck up behind Trunks and snatched the ball from the bag. "Look, Link. There really are Dragon Balls here."Link nodded. "They're much smaller, however. I wonder if they still give three wishes."Before they could examine it further, Trunks took it back. "Give me that, dummies. Don't touch them."Link slapped GL. "Yes, we are very sorry. We wonder if Miss Miroku could have her wish.""Forget it. Your master owes me. I am wishing for my friend and his girlfriend to come back to life."GL cocked his head to one side. "You mean the dumb one?""Oh, yeah. You're one to talk, GL."Trunks soon located the one-star ball and decided to rest. He half annoyed by the dummies that followed him and half interested in why Miroku insisted on following them. He found himself staring at a bar and decided to attempt to lose these nitwits. "Hey, you two drink?"Link and GL swiftly glanced up. "Sure!""Then how about we stop for some beer? If that's okay with your master." He glanced up to where Trunks could feel her chi and she just glared down at him.

She nodded nonchalantly at them. They jumped for joy and ran into the bar. She rolled her eyes and landed. She looked at Trunks, who snuck behind a door and hid as the guys went in.  
>"And what are you doing? Aren't you supposed to be getting drunk with GL and Link?"<br>"Aren't you?"  
>"I don't drink."<br>_Damn! I thought I'd get rid of her, too._ He sighed and facepalmed.  
>"You didn't think that I'd even fall for that stupid trick, did you?"<br>"What trick?"  
>"The trick where you get us to go into a bar, then you ditch us."<br>"I wasn't gonna do that!"  
>"I'm a woman, not a moron." Trunks gulped nervously. "You will gather all seven DragonBalls, and then you will get your wish, I will get mine, and my morons will get their wish."<br>"Says who? You tried to kill my dad, then you killed my friend and his girlfriend."  
>"I can't help that! It's my Saiyan blood!"<br>"Fine. Just keep your morons away from me. They're under restraining order."  
>"Fine. But, if you try to ditch us one more time, I will slit your throat."<br>"I suppose I should go tell them to come out here."  
>"No. Let them enjoy their first Earth alcohol. We'll just sit here, and I'll knock their hangover out of their systems before you can say 'Saiyan.'"<br>"Alright." He tried to hide the laugh in his voice, because he knew she was serious. His eyes were drawn to her long head of blood red hair. "Is that hair dye made of blood?"  
>"What?"<br>"Um..." He didn't know how to save what he just blurted out. "Well, your hair is really red. It looks like blood. I just wanted to know if it was blood." She smacked him across the head.  
>"Asinine moron. My dye is made from the nectar of a red lotus flower. Why on earth would I put blood in my hair and ruin it?"<br>"Well, you've killed a bunch of people-" She smacked him across the face.  
>"I TOLD YOU ON NAMEK! I'VE NEVER KILLED A MAN IN MY LIFE! THE ONLY ONES I'VE KILLED WERE YOUR STUPID FRIEND AND HIS WOMAN!" She stormed off, which Trunks thought tears were in her eyes.<p>

Meanwhile, at the end of the Snake Road:

"King Kai!"

"What? What do you want?" The Kai noticed Goten, the son of Goku, and some pretty girl staring up at him. "I'm Goten and this is my girl-"

She cut him off. "He-he. Soon to be _ex_-girlfriend."  
>"You want to be trained?" King Kai asked in a rhetorical voice.<br>"Yes, King Kai." Both said in unison.  
>"Okay, first, you must tell me a joke." Penelope blinked.<br>"Okay, what's black, white, and read all over?" King Kai thought for a minute.  
>"I don't know."<br>"A newspaper!" King Kai burst out laughing.  
>"Good, you pass the first test. Now, you must catch Bubbles." Bubbles the monkey dropped the bug he was eating and went running as Penelope ran after him. "Now, you tell me a joke."<br>"Uh, what do you call a fish with two knees? A two-knee fish!" No laughter. "Uh...Knock-knock."  
>"Who's there?"<br>"Banana."  
>"Banana who?"<br>"Knock-knock."  
>"Who's there?"<br>"Banana."  
>"Banana who?"<br>"Knock-knock."  
>"Who's there?"<br>"Banana."  
>"Banana who?"<br>"Knock-knock."  
>"Who's there?"<br>"Orange."  
>"Orange who?"<br>"Orange you glad I didn't say banana?" King Kai let out a snort and fell down laughing.  
>"Okay. You pass. Just wait until the girl gets Bubbles."<br>"Her name's Penelope." Bubbles stopped and held out a flower to Penelope. She took the flower and kissed Bubbles on the cheek. Then, she grabbed him.  
>"GOT 'EM!"<br>"Good, now we will being training."

"Hear that, Goten, I'm already training." Bubbles kept staring at her with hearts in his eyes. "Aww. I think he has a crush on me."

King Kai laughed at how Goten's face turned red. "Now you catch Bubbles."

Goten nodded. "Here, monkey. Come here, little monkey. Come to daddy Goten."

"Oooh. ooh." Bubbles took off running as Goten made a wild grab. "Ooh, ooh."

"Okay, Penelope," said King Kai. "While that man of yours attempts catch my monkey, we'll begin our training." _And man is this going to be a long session. _

Trunks had decided to join the dummies. "Hey, waitress, three beers."

A pretty woman in her mid twenties looked him up and down. "Do you have an ID?"

"Of coarse." He started digging through his pockets, then stopped. "Shit!"

"What?"

"I left my ID at home and it's a distance away. Man, what a waste of a trip. And I was planning to triple the usual tip." He pulled her close and whispered in her ear, "Please. I'm trying to get rid of these freaks. Just let me stay long enough to get them drunk, so I can ditch them." He pulled out a few hundred dollar bills and held one out to the waitress.

She took it. "Next time I see you in here, you'd better have proof that you're twenty one."

She walked away and came back with the beers. "Alright," Trunks said. "Drink up, nitwits."

Link and GL both took swigs of their bottles.

GL got a huge grin on his face. "I love Earth ale!"

Link nodded. "Incredible. It's better here than on any other planet."

Trunks smiled. "You idiots drink all you want. It's all on me."  
>Miroku growled at Trunks as he and her moronic minions began drinking heavily. Trunks, deciding that it was only best to try and make peace, offered her a drink. She shook her head and watched as her morons chugged down beer like it was a jello shot.<br>"You should know, I can just as easily get you drunk and steal the DragonBalls from you while you're knocked out."  
>"We're in this together. Besides, what are you going to do with three wishes?"<br>"Get my immortality, get more power, and," she punched a random drunk man, who happened to wolf-whistle at her, in the face, and flipped her hair, "get rid of all the stupid men on this planet." Trunks rolled his eyes.  
>"Just because a man is drunk, that doesn't replicate his sober thoughts."<br>"All men are morons."  
>"Not me. I'm smart."<br>"What do you want, a ribbon?"  
>"I'm just saying that you can't judge a book by its cover."<br>"Moron."  
>"Don't you ever have fun?"<br>"No. The last time I 'had fun'...Okay, I've never had fun. The only time I've enjoyed something was either my last relationship, or when I saw King Vegeta blow up along with that planet of his."  
>"What did my dad do to you?"<br>"As I said, it's none of your business."

"Well, he is my dad..." She just got up and stomped off. "Was it something I said?"

Later, Trunks had passed out at the bar from drinking too much. When he woke up, the waitress that he'd tipped largely stood over him. "Get lost and you'd better have an ID the next time you dare to step into this bar."  
>"He's with me." Miroku said. She tapped her foot impatiently at him. "Forgive him. My boyfriend tends to drink too much if I don't keep my eye on him."<br>"Make sure it doesn't happen again." Miroku dragged Trunks out of the bar and whomped him on the side of the head.  
>"Idiot!"<br>"Ow!" Trunks rubbed his head.  
>"Next time, don't think that I'll lie for you."<br>"Why'd you say that I was your boyfriend?"  
>"Don't get comfy. She wouldn't have believed me if I said that you were my brother."<br>"Oh."  
>"While you were knocked unconscious, you lost your money to a hooker. Until I snatched the money back and gave her a concussion." Miroku handed him his money. Trunks looked around for his satchel full of the DragonBalls. Miroku held out the satchel. He glared at her with pink cheeks and took the satchel back.<br>"You know, the Earth ale should be able to be drank for all ages. Like on Planet Vegeta." GL said in the voice of a drunkard. Miroku elbowed his head.  
>"Let's go. We have more DragonBalls to find." She flew back in the air.<br>"You know, it's much better if you walk with us. That way I don't feel like I'm being stalked." Trunks said.  
>"You <em>are<em> being stalked."  
>"Oh, brother." Trunks continued walking.<p>

The next DragonBall was in a dormant volcano that was filled with diamonds. GL glanced down. "Is this safe?"

Trunks began climbing down. "Sure it is. It's sleeping. There shouldn't be any lava in it now."

Still glancing down, GL and Link began trying to push each into the volcano, until Miroku smacked them both. "Knock it off, you idiots." Miroku shoved them both in the volcano. She jumped down and picked the DragonBall up. "How good are your reflexes, boys?"  
>"Huh?" She jumped out of the volcano and shot the center of it. She flew off with the DragonBall as the volcano started shaking. Magma shot out of the hole that Miroku made. She was later joined by Trunks.<br>"Give me that DragonBall!" She smirked and kicked Trunks. He flew back and dropped the satchel. She grabbed the satchel and flew off.  
>"Almost as easy as that wife of Vegeta's." She smirked at the satchel of DragonBalls and flew off.<br>Chapter Three  
>"Uhhh...What the? Where'd Miroku go! Her chi!" Trunks turned around and saw the rock that used to be magma hanging from the volcano. He saw GL and Link hiding behind each other. "We need to find her." Trunks flew off.<p> 


End file.
